


A Touch That Never Leaves (I Might, Though)

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Love is the scariest thing in the world, Klaus had whispered. [He] wasn't even wrong."About Dave, and Klaus, and the meaning of love.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Touch That Never Leaves (I Might, Though)

_Love is the scariest thing in the world_ , Klaus had whispered, right in the middle of the jungle where they were hiding. Dave watched him blowing smoke out of his pretty mouth -shouldn't have done that, but he needed the high- and yeah, one could've thought he would end naming war or death as his worst foes, but Klaus wasn't even wrong.

Death could steal their lives in a second, just like that, but in the end it was _love_ that was killing them one after the other, love for their country and for the families they had left behind.

In Dave's case, love was a pair of lips he wasn't brave enough to kiss, and the phantom feeling of Klaus' hand, right there on his own, like after their very first touch they had never split apart. There was a bond between them, still, and Dave had the feeling that it might end costing him his life.

Love, uh? Yeah, it was such a scary thing.


End file.
